I'm too sexy
by Midii Bloom
Summary: A songfic about our braided boy singing a little song. Warning Yaoi.


Authors Note: Yaoi, warning, yup, male/male relationship.. the best kind! o.o

Disclaimers: I don't own GW and I don't own the song "I'm too sexy" They belong other more important people then myself u.u Isn't that sad?

He stood on the darkened stage; his long brown braid fell down his back. He closed his beautiful violet eyes, waiting for the music to start. Upon hearing the first beat he voiced deeply into the microphone. "I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love, love's going to leave me." Drum beats blasted over the speakers, spot lights focus on the man presented on the stage. The American spun around, a large grin centered on his face. He was clothed in black leather pants, tightened specifically on his nice ass. A leather jacket hung open against his upper torso, exposing his flat chest. A hat was placed on his head, pointed downward, shadowing his eyes. Once more he began to sing, moving his hips provocatively as he did so. "I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt So sexy it hurts." As he sang this he slowly rolled his shoulder, causing the leather jacket to slid off. Flinging it off into the crowd he continued with his song. "And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan, New York and Japan, And I'm too sexy for your party, Too sexy for your party No way I'm disco dancing. I'm a model you know what I mean, And I do my little turn on the catwalk, Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah, I do my little turn on the catwalk, I'm too sexy for my car, too sexy for my car, Too sexy by far, And I'm too sexy for my hat, Too sexy for my hat, what do you think about that." He flipped his hat off his hair, brown bangs bounced about his forehead. With a flick of his hand, the black hat went flying into the crowd landing on another boy's lap.

Heero Growled as he watched Duo in one of his bouts. It was ludicrous for him to flaunt himself in such a way over a little argument. The Japanese boy could help but smirk, as the American's attention had not wavered from him. It was a good thought to know he was his and only his. Still he watched, using the hat to hide the fact that he had certainly risen to the occasion.

Duo jumped off the stage, grinning as he watched his lover place the hat strategically over his crotch. The headset mic came in handy now, all though at first he had been reluctant to use it. He plundered on, jumping into the next verse. "I'm a model you know what i mean, And i do my little turn on the catwalk, Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah, I shake my little touché on the catwalk." He stood in front of a long time friend, and spun around, shaking his booty right in the blonde boys face. The brunette continued on, proud that he had accomplished in scaring the pilot, "I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my, I'm a model you know what i mean, And i do my little turn on the catwalk, Yeah on the catwalk Yeah on the catwalk yeah, I shake my little touché on the catwalk." Duo next made his way toward the Chinese boy, repeating what he had done to Quatre to him. He knew the uptight pilot would show no reaction but it was worth the effort just to hear his love growl again. "I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat, Poor pussy poor pussy cat, I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love, Love's going to leave me, And I'm too sexy for this song." The song ended, Duo stood his back facing the audience. They roared, cheered, clapped, he knew he could entertain, it was his life. Turning around he walked towards the Persian eyes boy, bending to retrieve his hat, purposely scraping the edge again his errection, winking suggestively he turned around and walked back to the stage, his hips moving in a seductive way, causing the crowd to cheer even louder.

Suddenly silence. Heero watch the violet playboy stiffen, he knew he must be alarmed by the sudden dead silence. He had ordered it, by his posture and the way he strode toward the only one who truly understood his brain. He grabbed the other boy from behind, hefting the shirtless boy over his shoulder and walking backstage. Leaving the crowd to wonder what was going to happen next.


End file.
